Liquor Store Blues
by Nami Erins
Summary: They went to the bar just to pour out all their negative emotions through the help of alcohol, but when both of them crossed paths, everything changed, what would happen if two drunk people were left in one private room? NaruxGaara. A/U. One-shot. :


**Author's Notes:**

**This is SO Mature Content!  
><strong>Curses, Profanity, Sexual Scene and a mature story line.** All mature!** I don't know what have gotten to my mind but I have to let it out or else my mind's gonna explode! Haha! XD

**Hey, I warned you okay. Don't go telling me I didn't! XD**

**Naruto x Gaara pairing. ** Okay, They are like the most cute pairing ever! :)) *hides from Gaara's sand coffin and Naruto's Rasenshuriken."

**I hope you enjoy. :)**

**BTW, as you can see, the title rings a bell right? It is a song fic (without the song in it. XD)** I really love this song by Bruno Mars and I really love listening to it over and over again. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Liquor Store Blues<strong>

**By: Nami Erins****  
><strong>  
>He's broke,<em> fucking broke<em>.

No job. High debts. Stupid debt collectors pressuring him. His girlfriend ditched him and fucked his own best friend.

What kind of life is that? Or is that even called a life?

Seriously, the world betrayed him and the only option is to die right here and right now.

He sighed. He was trying to recollect some good memories from his messed up, lame excuse of a life, and with his futile attempt, nothing ever came out. Probably the only thing that satisfies him is when he eats Ramen and when he cums after jerking off from his fantasy of his girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, who happens not to allow him to screw her and who happens to be caught in the act being screwed by his best friend in their own apartment, just three hours ago, before he got here on this bar, a bar that is probably for broken people like him or for perverts who just wants a one night stand with whoever whore to accept the deal.

He sighed again then drank the beer in front of him. What the hell happened to his fucked up life is still blurry to him. He could not even understand why the hell all those things happened to him. Does he deserve it? Probably yes, but most likely no. He was stupid yes, given, he's not the best in his league but he works hard. He never produce a half-assed work, he produce a satisfactory one and he doesn't know why he was one of those employees that got a red card and was kicked out of the job.

He sighed again. A cigarette. He needs a cigarette. But, he left it on his apartment and his motorbike got out of gas just by getting here, tell you what, he's got no money to fill it in.

Good life? He never got one so, Fuck it all to hell.

"Arghhhh!" he grunted so loud that some of the people sitting on the same bar looked at him briefly and shrugged their shoulders then continued drinking their own alcohol, having a dose of their own emo moments.

Six bottles of beers in front of him, all from him and all because of him. He's seventh bottle is about to get sucked up and he was not satisfied yet. He thought that the alcohol helps you forget your damn problems but in his case, seems like the alcohol is also bitching him because he could not forget anything at all, so that notion about the alcohol is also a fucking lie, like his life.

He rested his head on the table, and signaled the bartender to give him another bottle, and when he refused to give him one because he was already drunk, as a drunk person he is persistent and even vented out his anger towards the innocent bartender, he was ranting and ranting until...

"Hey Blondie, Shut the fuck up or I'll kill you." a man with a low tone of voice told him, more like threatened him.

He looked at the man who halted him. Blood Red locks, pale skin, love tattoo on his forehead and a what? A brow-less teal eyes with dark circle on around his eyes.

"Are you a fucking psychopathic freak?" the depressed young blonde asked him in his slight slurred speech.

The man glared at him and scanned him with only his eyes moving then went back on drinking his own liquor.

"Hey! Don't you dare ignore me!"

"Fuck off."

"What?"

"I don't have time for low-lifes like you."

"And you think you're an excuse? Look at all those bottles in front of you. You must be broke too!"

The redhead have not answered. Silly thing is, he really counted the bottles in front of him and he got 5 of it.

"And you got a nerve to wear a suit, probably you are a lame sales clerk who lost his job because no one is buying what you sell."

Still no answer.

"Ohhh... You're probably a host who sells his body and no one is ever buying it."

The man glared at him and was squeezing his fist, stopping himself from punching the stupid blonde in front of him.

"I am right? How about I solve your problems? How much do you cost? I will buy you. Fully paid."

The redhead raised his absent eyebrows and stood up, grabbed the blonde on his necktie, pulling him closer to him.

"You stocked up bitch should really learn how to shut the fuck up."

"Easy! Why fret about it? Cause it's true? Haha! Faggooottt~!"

The redhead lost all his so called self control and finally punched him in the face, solid and hard that it made the blonde fall of his sit.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you are doing?" he shouted as he tried to get up but can't. His dizziness is also attacking him. The redhead crossed his arms across his chest and stepped on the chest of the blonde.

"Now you idiot, I would seriously kill you if you don't apologize."

"Yeah, yeah... Go on kill me. As if I care. You'd still be a helpless whore even if I die."

He shouted of pain when the man stomped on his abdomen, squeezing him. People had started to stare at them, curious of what the ruckus is all about.

"What the-" he was unable to finish his sentence when the redhead blurted something, a threat.

"Apologize you motherfucker."

"Like hell I would do that! I am just telling you the truth! And I told you, I don't fucking care if I die right now! Like I value my garbage life anyways!"

The man squeezed his feet on his abdomen and the blonde just shouted, wanting to move but he can't. After being satisfied he sat back on his seat and continued drinking. The helpless blonde struggled, crawling his way up his seat and was successful at his attempt. He wanted to punch the redhead back but his energy is just too drained so he can't.

"Fucking whore." the blonde mumbled then drank his mouthful of liquor.

The redhead have not answered but he really wanted to kill the blonde, but his crime is already worse than it is so he just shrugged off the thought. He don't want any more charges against him, having his hands dirtied by killing this filthy, pathetic excuse of a carbon based life form is a big no-no.

He is not broke. He's got a decent job and he is rich for it. Unlike this stupid blonde, he is a smart-ass and at the top of his league. He is a renowned neurosurgeon of a prestigious hospital for goddamn sake and he is no joke like the stupid blonde beside him.

He had a very loyal and beautiful fiancé who probably would screw only him, unlike the pathetic blonde's heck traitor of a girlfriend.

But his problem is, all the pressure is getting at him.

All this, "No one cares about me so I'll just love only myself" dilemma of his since he was a child got the best of him when he and his father got into a heated argument, because of his scandal, a scandal that claimed the life of his brother.

The redhead failed at his surgery, killing him on the process. What caused the failure? It's because he was drunk when he performed the operation, which is a violation and punishable by law. He was waiting for the charges to be officially filed in the court but no one has ever done it so far, probably still weeping since his brother died just sixteen hours ago. He could not even face everyone now, resigning instantly at the moment he realized what he had done.

He admits, it's not totally true that nobody cared about him, his brother does, so is his sister. Just because he was an idiot to drink before the operation, it claimed the life of the person who cared for him. Another thing he lost is his sister. She was so angry with him she told him to get the hell out of her life.

He lost everything just because of a single mistake.

He just wanted to die now.

2 more bottles of beers they were both down and was the only persons left in the bar. The staffs had agreed to bring them in one of their room (a hotel next to the bar) and have them pay later. Both of them agreed, the blonde have no means of going home, the redhead is so drunk he can't even respond properly to the staff who talked to him.

They have to drag both of them to their room, only one for them since all of the others are occupied.

When they were locked in the room, the redhead crawled his way, literally, to the shower room to at least minimize his hang over. The blonde did the same, not even caring who the hell is with him, just wanting to make it to the shower room.

Unfortunately for them, there are only one shower, and of course they fought for it, exchanging a handful of curses first before agreeing into just sitting together under the same shower and have themselves share their handful of water.

Silence engulfed them for a while, feeling the water touch their bodies as they sat side by side, closely so they could get enough water for each other.

The first one to vomit is the blonde tanned man. He was vomiting purely water and alcohol cause he ate nothing earlier, just pure beer. Then the redhead comes next, same contents as his companion, sooner, they were fighting on who should use the bathroom first for vomiting or sometimes, just for the call of nature.

After sometime, they just stayed still, sitting side by side and just letting the water soak all of them. The young surgeon have removed his blazer and opened his white polo long sleeves as he untie his neck tie. Being grazed by the water, the dress seems transparent with his skin sticking on it, making his pale body more bare.

The blonde removed all his top and just opened his pants, tired of closing and opening it every time he takes a pee, or probably just too drunk to forget even that, the thing called zipper needing to be closed.

"Your breath stinks." the blonde blurted out.

"Like you're any better idiot."

"Hmp. That's why no one ever bought you. Your hygiene sucks."

"Im not a host you fucking moron. I'm a surgeon."

"Ohh...really? What do you do? Opening a women's legs and fuck them?"

"Bullshit. I fix nerves and brains you idiot."

"Then why are you drinking as if you wanted to die? You must be fucking rich. You could buy everything. Even a wife or a sex slave."

"Money is not the issue here you maggot."

"Whaat? It's always been the issue! Unlike you, I am just a pathetic waiter, with a materialistic girlfriend, _ex-girlfriend_. So money is always an issue."

"Ex girlfriend? You got dumped, no wonder. You are so pathetic."

"It's because my smarty pants, cool and a bastard best friend screwed her on my apartment! That's fucking bullshit man! I have not even laid my hands on her breasts, not that she has any, hahaha! That fucking bitch."

"Maybe you've got no balls. You're the faggot here."

"Shut the fuck up. She just wants a dick with a golden earrings on it."

"Who would want that? It would hurt her idiot."

"It would make her happy, that would be posh."

The redhead snickered. The blonde faced him and was dazed by the beautiful smile of the stranger.

"That's hilarious!" the redhead gleefully said.

"Yeah! But, that's not the issue anymore! Who cares about a girl who fucks her boyfriend's best friend? The bitch. The issue now is I've got no money! I'm broke!"

"Ohh... So it's now turned around. How about I buy you?"

"You can't buy me rich kid. And I don't prefer men."

The redhead smiled slyly and moved his head closely to his ears, "Then maybe I should change your mind about that." he whispered seductively."Hmm?" then he traced the blonde's ear with his tongue, making them both blush.

"Eeww! Stop that! It's disgusting! Are you really gay?"

"You could call me a bi..." he lightly slid his hands on the blonde's cheeks and touched the agitated man's lips with his thumb.

"That's the same!" the blonde shouted, giving the redhead opportunity to insert his first two fingers on him, he got surprised when the redhead moved it inside as if playing with it.

"Lick it. Suck it. Play with it." he commanded the blonde as he licks, sucks and plays with his ears, making the helpless blonde respond according to the redhead's will.

Because the young surgeon just got the most sensitive and right place to tease him, making the blonde submit to him.

"Mmnnhh..." moaned the blonde as he grab the arms of the redhead and squeezing his body, totally responding from simple teasing.

"Let's play..." the redhead whispered as he moved from his ears to his neck, sucking it fervently.

The blonde, wanting more of his indulgence, he moved to face the redhead in front of him as he hold his arms, removing from his mouth.

Half-lidded lustrous eyes locked on each other, clearly stating what they want.

"You are easy to convince..." whispered the redhead as he trace the blonde's chest with his index finger.

"You have hit the right spot."

"Hmm... I have always known a man's weakness."

"Screwing up someone like it's a hobby?" he jokingly said.

"Don't you know that sex is an exercise?" then he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and pulled his head closer to him, so close that their lips are lightly brushing each other, "And as doctors say, you should exercise regularly to stay healthy." he seductively whispered before licking his lower lip.

"Dirty doctors, what's your name pervert surgeon?"

"Is there any need for that?"

"Of course. I need to shout someone's name once we fuck right?"

"Use your ex's, for all I care."

"How could that be? You're damn hotter than her."

"Hmm...Gaara."

"Naruto...remember that. You'll repeatedly call it as I fuck you."

"We'll see about that."

After the short dirty talk, they grabbed each other's mouth, desperately kissing each other. Need for air?_ Fuck it_. They need this pleasure more than that. The redhead penetrated the blonde's mouth with his tongue and skillfully played inside it. Both moaning and gasping for little air in between their kisses as they indulge themselves more.

"Let's...Nnnhh...bed..." moaned the redhead in between their hot French kiss.

"It's okay... Here..."

The redhead pushed him a little away, breaking their hot ministration. "It would hurt idiot..." he whispered.

"I don't have energy to stand up and walk." the blonde grunted.

"Bitch. But you've got energy to fuck with me?"

"I'm reserving it to give you a mind blowing sex."

The redhead struggled to stood up... "Stand up... We're going to bed." he commanded then left the blonde, wobbling while holding his head.

Grunting but no choice but to follow his "food", the blonde stood up and loosing his gait as he get out of the shower room.

"The sofa... The sofa is fine." the blonde said as he laid his back on the sofa of their room. Gaara looked back to his partner who is already removing his pants and successfully done it, throwing it to wherever direction his hand aimed for. He smirked and sat atop of him, locking their groins in between his legs.

"Eager aren't we?" he asked and sensually caressed the blonde's excited member under his boxers, causing the blonde to squirm. "Already this hard from that little foreplay... Are you a virgin?"

"Uhhmm.." whimpered the blonde as he bite the side of lips, making his hands grab the hands of the redhead that is caressing his member and inserted it inside his boxers.

"Geez...virgin at your age...you really are pathetic." the redhead groaned and engulfed the hard member of the blonde, then stroked it as he bury his head on his partner's neck and pour it with kisses, sucking and licking.

"Is...mmhm...being...haaAahh.. virgin bad..?" Whimpered the blonde.

The redhead have not answered, instead he traced the blonde's body with kisses, doing everything that pleases him. Feeling every inch of the firm broad body of the tanned blonde, he particularly stopped at one spot, fervently licking and sucking his nipples, making the blonde helplessly moan.

Gaara moved closer to his ear, "Have you ever experienced a blow job Huh... You looser?" he seductively whispered as his hands servicing Naruto's thing stroked it faster.

"Nn...no..."

"Poor little creature." he said then moved his way down to his partner's groin. He removed the last piece of clothing that Naruto got, totally exposing his excited thing.

The blonde, blushing even more and moaned a little louder when he felt that his member is engulfed by something hot and slippery. He slightly reclined, looking at the redhead who is eating his member, doing what pleases him.

"Mmnnhh..." moaned the redhead as he played with his partner's shaft while sucking it, moving his head upward and downwards, accommodating every inch he could. He held the part his skillful mouth could not reach and squeezed the blonde's member, eliciting a lustrous moan from him.

"Ahh...Haaa..." the blonde moaned. "Ga...ara..."

"Hmmm..?"

"Who's...going... To be the top?"

The redhead lifted his head up and gazed at him.

"You're a virgin right?"

"Mnmn..."

Gaara grunted and lick the shaft he is holding, continuing what he is doing. He started to suck it as he slowly pushes his mouth down and up.

"Nnhhn... I'm...cumin...ng.."

The redhead have not mind what the blonde said, continuing to suck and lick his member like a sweet lollipop.

"Ga..ara...stop it...Ahh...don't...suck...nnhn..it more..."

He was trying not cum on his partner's mouth but the pleasure is so uncontrollable he could not contain it, few moments later, with Gaara's head movement getting fast, it stop at the tip of his member, when he felt on his mouth the surge of the blonde's cum filling inside.

"I'm...sorry..." the blonde whimpered as he lay his back again, panting.

The redhead moved and sat on his abdomen, playing his naughty tongue with his finger, sucking and swallowing the cum on his mouth while locking his half lidded eyes on Naruto.

With the sight, the blonde got aroused again.

"To tell you honestly... I am usually the bottom...but I am a Switcher..." he said after leaning down on the blonde's body, closing his face to Naruto's face. "Meaning...I could be the top too..." he added then lightly kissed the blonde's lips.

"Then...you are the bottom." Naruto whispered back then kissed him deeply, not caring if he could taste his own cum on the redhead's lips. All he knew is the luscious taste of that lip lock he longs for. As they kiss fervently, the blonde's hand travelled to the redhead's body and to his pants, unzipping it and moving it down in which the redhead cooperated in removing it. The next moment, he is also all naked as the blonde.

"H-how...do..Nnnhh..you...Ahh...do it...mnnhh...with a man?" moaned Naruto in between their deep kisses.

"Mnnhh...follow...Haaa..my lead..." the redhead answered then grabbed Naruto's hands as he moved his buttocks up and support his weight with his arms on the blonde's side.

"Ahh..." whispered the redhead when he inserted one of the blonde's finger to his hot hollow. The blonde just knew what to do with it and started to move his finger inside and out, exploring and enjoying the heated muscles sucking his finger tight. He moves it faster and faster making the redhead moan more hysterically.

"The...other Nnhhn-Ahh... finger...now..." the redhead whimpered. The blonde obeyed and inserted another finger and continuously giving his partner a finger-fuck. The young surgeon have buried his head on the side of the ears of his partner and started licking it and sucking it, moaning at the same time causing Naruto to let himself out a little moan.

"Mmnnhh...there...just...keep...haahh.. on pressing there...Ahh..." he moaned a little louder when the blonde accidentally brushed his pleasure point inside. Then the redhead is squeezing his hips as he wanted something much more than that to fill him all in. "Nnhn...that's...it..."

"It's kind of...getting relaxed..." the blonde said, "And more...wet..." he added.

"Du..mmy..." Gaara moved himself up again and removed the blonde's hands away from his now relaxed cavern. He positioned himself to give his blonde partner a hot ride with his body.

"Ahh...haaa.." he moaned as he slowly engulf the blonde's thing on his now relaxed butt-hole.

"So hot...inside you..." the blonde whimpered once he was fully engulfed by Gaara.

"I will move now..."

"Go on..."

Then the redhead rested his hands on his partner's chest and started to move up and move swiftly down just when the blonde's thing is coming out of his grip.

"Nnnhh...Ahh..Hahh..."

"Mmnh...Ga...ara...so...great..."

"Ahhnn!" the redhead moaned louder when he accidentally brushed his own pleasure point, and with that, he continuously hitting the same spot as he go on faster.

"Nnhhn...so..good...Ahh..."

They are both moaning and feeling the pleasure surging in their entire body, thinking nothing but to have more of it. The bumping flesh mixed with their moans just keeps on arousing both of them.

"Haa..I am...cum..Ming..." moaned the redhead.

"Wait...I'm still..."

"Nnhhn...Haa...Aahh..."

"I'm...Haa...cumming too...pull...it..Haa..out..."

"No...Ahhnn...fill... Me... Up..."

"Is that...Haah...Ahh...okay?"

"Yes...I want it...Haa...Ahhn..."

A few more strokes and they have shared the sweetness and pleasure as they cummed together. The feeling of blonde's cum filling him up just made the redhead aroused again, along with the blonde who is restless and still excited. Gaara have withdrawn and moved his head towards the chest of his partner then licked the cum he have poured on it.

"That was...great..." The blonde whispered, then he moved the redhead so that he could top him. "This should be alright... Right?"

"Yes..." then he wrapped his arms around the blonde and moved him closer to his face, "Please...fuck me..." he whispered then kissed the blonde deeply. "mnmmhn ..." he moaned when he felt something penetrating him again. They have withdrawn from the kiss and pants on each other's mouth as Naruto have completely thrusted his thing in. The redhead wrapped his legs around his partner's waist and pushed the blonde forward, signaling him to move.

"Ahh...Nnhhn..." he moaned as the blonde started thrusting him. From a slow pace, he have thrushes faster, making them both moan of lust and pleasure.

"Fuck...You're...so good... Gaara...Nngnn..."

"Ahhnn! ..Haa...there!...Haa...fuck...me...there...annhh..." whimpered the redhead, making the blonde continued hitting on the same spot that gives Gaara so much pleasure than what he have asked for.

"Ahhnn...Fas...ter...Haahnn... Naruto..."

"Haah..ahh...Ga...ara..."

Both are hysterically moaning, indulging themselves to the lustrous feeling they are sharing.

"Na..ruto...Ahh...haahh...cum...Ming..."

"Hold...it...Nnhn..."

"I..can't..." he reached his limit and cummed before his partner, scattering his seeds on the blonde's chest and abdomen. A few strokes more the blonde cummed inside him for the second time, after he have withdrawn, he saw his own cum dripping out of the redhead's abused hollow. Naruto rested his body on his partner and pants, trying to catch his breath.

"That was great...Dr. Gaara..." he whispered. "Can we do it again?"

"Tired...I'm tired..."

"You can't be! I want to do it again!"

"Give it a rest...First... Pervert."

"But you are really great... Dammit... I want to fuck you more..."

The redhead wrapped his arms around the blonde and whispered on his ears, "Please do. The night is young..."

The next day.

Naruto woke up, and was already on bed. He was still sleepy and trying to get his sleepy head to get up but he can't. He feel so wasted and tired, from who knows what. He can't remember. Then, he looked beside him, the sheet and pillow is neatly arranged.

The scent. That scent of sex.

Now he remembered, he had sex with someone named Gaara. It was first time and he felt so good. But he have no idea where is he.

He sat up, and felt a killing headache along with the body ache the moment he did that. While remembering everything of last night, he could not believe that he fucked a man for several times in a night. But the feeling it gave him, still lingers, and it wasn't a very bad feeling. Naruto looked around him and found a note with an envelope.

"Naruto, I paid everything. This is yours." the note said and when he opened the envelope with a cheque, equivalent to his one year salary. At first he felt happy with the large sum of money, but moments later he felt bad, feeling like a prostitute being paid for his body. They are complete strangers that have sex the moment they met.

"Bastard..." he said. He is needs the money anyway, So he thought of paying the redhead later after he earned as much and when he is already stable.

After having a little shower, he went out o the hotel and was shocked to see that his motorcycle is already filled up.

"How did he know? Tch. Probably asked the staff in the bar. You are making my debts high you bastard." despite that, he used it anyway, to go home.

When he got to his destination, the house is empty, his girlfriend is not there anymore. They broke up. He felt kind of lonely and bad for himself. He lost his girlfriend and his best friend. How could they betray him? He don't know. He just took another shower and changed into his everyday clothes then grabbed himself a cup ramen for brunch.

He turned on the TV and was mindlessly scanning through the shows, wondering why is he thinking of the redhead stranger who had a one stand with him.

Grunting, he moved out of the house and rode on his motorcycle, wandering to nowhere. Then he stopped by a coffee shop when he saw a familiar figure having a nice cup of coffee. He rushed there and after parking his bike, he entered the café and sat across him.

"So, do you come here often?" he playfully said as he lean on the table. "Hmm?"

It was Gaara, wearing a casual wear, simple turtle neck and pants.

"Naruto?"

"I am glad you have not forgotten."

"What are you doing here?"

"I have come here to return your cheque."

"But I thought you needed money?"

"I need money! But-it's kind of awkward to receive it after having sex."

"Hmph. Just take it. You need it."

"Then I will payback after sometime!"

"No need. I don't need it."

"NO! I will repay you! That's final!"

The redhead was startled when Naruto exclaimed that, then he graced a small smile on his lips. "Whatever you say..."

"So, do you really come here often?"

"Lame pick up line."

"It's not a pick up line! It's a question!"

"Yeah. I do come here everyday."

"Then let's meet here everyday!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Let's go out."

"Huh?" the redhead can't process what the blonde is saying all of a sudden. "If you just want to have sex with me, forget it. What happened last night, ended last night. It won't happen again."

"Hey! I am not asking you to by my fucking buddy! I am asking you to go out with me! Date doctor! Date!" he emphasized.

"Is there any need for that?"

"I can't stop thinking about you."

"You turned gay."

The blonde smirked. "You could call me bi."

The redhead blushed and bowed his head down. "Bastard."

"Hahaha! Come on! From now on, you will date me! Only me!"

Gaara just grunted and continued drinking his coffee. He actually thought of the same. He felt warmth while they are doing it, unlike the emotionless and cold sex he have experienced before even though he is doing it with his ex-boyfriends or girlfriends. Not even with his fiancé. He never did it more than once with other people, but with this persistent blonde, he enjoyed it and felt so much warmth in it. The very first sex he truly enjoyed. He can't stop thinking of the blonde that morning and wants to see him again, wants to know him more, not just as some stranger who have sex with him, he wants more than that.

But he knew he can't go out with him any longer, he already called his sister this morning and promised to submit himself to the police, for his crime. He would be arrested this night after everything is arranged.

"Naruto, I would be honest with you. I am a criminal."

"Huh?"

He told him everything, in all honesty and no side uncovered. The blonde is shocked by that story and Gaara expected him to leave him alone after hearing all those words, but he thought it wrong.

"Then let us make some good memories today." the cheerful blonde said.

"Huh?"

"Come on! Let's go hang out somewhere!" he cheerfully said as he stood up and pulled Gaara's hands.

"Wai-wait!" his body still hurts from last night and don't have much energy to fight back. The next thing he knew, he was riding on Naruto's motorbike and hugging his back. Then they went to places where couples usually go, enjoying themselves with each other's company. When the blonde became a little bold, he held the doctor's hands in which, Gaara didn't mind.

Later that afternoon, they have started to ride on the motorbike again.

"I don't have a helmet. You idiot. We would be jailed in for this." the redhead said.

"Hahaha! Who cares? At least I get to be with you in jail!"

"Idiot!"

"We will go to my favorite place."

"Where?"

"Ocean."

After sometime, they have reached a very peaceful ocean. Gaara was astonished by it's beauty.

"I never thought...this place existed." he whispered.

"Too busy to hang out?"

"You could say that... I am always on the hospital... Then to my house..."

"Empty life huh..."

"Yeah..."

"I am starting to think I am a little lucky that you. Haha! I get to hang out on this place whenever I am so stressed."

"You are lucky."

The blonde looked the man beside him, who is closing his eyes and feeling the winds embracing him. Naruto smiled and got a little jealous to the wind that is embracing the redhead, so on impulse, he hugged him.

"What...?" Gaara uttered in surprise.

"I really wish this day is longer..." the blonde whispered as he bury his head on Gaara's shoulder.

"Oh..." then he felt sad, thinking that the day would end. He felt so happy when he was with the blonde, a happiness he have never felt before and never thought of feeling that way towards this complete stranger.

"I felt so happy Gaara. You are a complete stranger but I am so happy with you."

With those words, the redhead embraced the blonde tight. He regretted ever calling his Sister to surrender himself. He just wanted to run away now, who cares if he become a wanted criminal, as long as he is with thus blonde, he is more than content about it.

But...he can't do that.

"Me too... I am...happy."

The blonde moved a little and gave Gaara a sweet gentle kiss. The sweetest kiss they have shared even though it is fleeting, it is full of emotions.

"I will wait for you okay?" the blonde whispered.

"It will be more than ten years idiot. Go find yourself a good woman and have your own family." but even with those words, he wanted to make the blonde wait for him, no matter how long. He wanted to be with him after he got out of prison, just him and no one else.

"No... I will wait. We would adopt children and have our own family."

The redhead could not help himself but to cry, yet, he was manage to control it.

"Damnit..." he said as he embraced the blonde tight. "How come I only met you yesterday and I felt so much loved than those person I am with my whole life?"

"I can't answer that... But I feel the same."

"Liar."

"Dummy. It is true. I don't know what happened, I felt so comfortable and warm when we do it last night and I can't stop thinking of you. I want to know you more. I want to see all of you."

"Naruto..."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"No you dummy."

"Love at first sex?"

The redhead chuckled. "Idiot." he said and the blonde let out a little laugh himself.

Naruto moved his partner's head and kissed him on his forehead.

"I will wait for you...promise."

Then there was peaceful silence.

"Naruto...let's do it again." the redhead whispered while blushing.

"What..?"

"Before I go... I want to etch every part of you in my body, so I could not forget, so you won't forget. I want to melt with you...feel we are one."

"Gaara..."

"Let us cherish the memories we made today...forever."

Then it happened.

They have shared the night together in one hotel that they made into a magical place for them to share the fascinating emotions they have felt for one another. The fire of desire burning inside them is not lust, but of another form. A form they could not understand but they let it drive them as it gives them a warm feeling comfort and ease. The night is filled with romantic kisses and passionate aura, not with bodily desire unlike last night. The connection made them feel that they are merging into one, the flow of energy on each other's sweat and liquids is blessing them as eternal lovers. They have not cared that the night is short for them, they just made the most out of it, for in the next spring morn, they would wake up on different places, not eve going to have a chance to embrace one another.

Gaara's imprisonment is all over the news, for he is a famous doctor. He committed a sin even his family could not forgive and this is the punishment given to him. The punishment he wants to atone for his sin.

But he have not cared how long he would be there, as long as someone is waiting for him to return. He knows, after many cold nights, if he meets his blonde lover again, all those dreadful memories would be erased and would be changed anew with his help.

He was happy when Naruto is still seeing him in the jail as a visitor and they got to talk about each other, revealing who they are and they fall in love with each other more as they reveal more about themselves.

But suddenly, one winter season, the blonde stopped visiting him. He thought the blonde must be busy and don't have time, probably would come three days after and so he did. He now comes every other day, then every other two days, until it became once a week, then it become once a month... Then... Until he completely stopped visiting him.

Gaara felt so depressed about it. Have he already found someone better than him? He thought, it is not impossible. Naruto probably got tired of him and they never had the chance hang out or to be together a little longer since he was a prisoner. He must have found someone outside that he could love without any barriers and could love freely.

Night after night, he would cry, lonely for the sudden disappearance of his loved one. Now that he have loved him so deeply, why does he have to desert him? At day he would wait for him, at night he would cry until he sleeps and dream of him, their gleeful past and the peaceful future he wants with him. Days, weeks then months to years. How many years has it been since the blonde have stopped communicated with him?

"Gaara." called the jail warden to him. The redhead stood up, and just looked at him. When the warden opened the door he was hopeful that it was his blonde that would visit him, for he knew at this hour it is visiting hours.

"Someone wants to see you."

He ran away towards the visitors area and cried upon setting eyes on the blonde man who is smiling at him.

"Naruto..." he whispered then ran towards him and hugged him as soon as the blonde stood up on his seat. Naruto embraced him back.

"Naruto! You're back!"

"I never left."

"But you stopped visiting me! It's been four years!"

"Uhm...yeah...sorry 'bout that."

"Idiot! Dummy! That's all you got to say after four years?"

"Actually no. I am here to fetch you."

The redhead moved to see his lover's face. Naruto smiled and wiped his tears.

"What...are you saying?" the redhead said in astonishment.

"Your warden have not told you? You are free."

Gaara's eyes widen and could not believe what he is hearing.

"But...how could that be? I still have ten years of imprisonment and..."

"Being a prisoner dumbed you down? I bailed you out."

"But...the penalty...it's... Five million."

"What? You think I fooled around while you are here? I worked my ass off you know!"

"Naruto..."

"Let's go. I reserved something for us at some café. We'll be late."

He could not express his happiness in words, he was smiling but at the same time crying. At long last, he would be rejoined by his lover, the lover he have lost for years.

After everything is arranged they went out of the police station, and Gaara was surprised to see where they are riding.

"This is your car?" he asked after seeing a red sports car in front of them.

"What of it?"

"This is expensive! Or is it on big sale while I am gone?"

The blonde chuckled. "Idiot." he said then opened the door to the passenger's seat, "Hop on."

Gaara smiled and entered the car after that, they have drive their way to the restaurant Naruto is saying.

"You dummy. What have you done to acquire all this?"

"I told you I worked my ass off. It was hard. I never thought business is complicated."

"Business?"

"Yeah... Uhmm... A coffee shop."

"What? Why?"

"Because you said love coffee."

The redhead chuckled. "I did said that, but to earn this much from a coffee shop?"

"Well, it started there. Then since I love cakes, I studied baking. Then added cakes on the menu. And well, it's a big hit. Lucky me."

"What about Ramen?"

"Next in line. I have to bail you out first."

Gaara could not believe it. He feels like he was only in his dream, but he knew that it is not a dream... Because his touch is all real.

"Naruto...let's go to the ocean..."

"That's where we are heading."

"But I thought, we are heading to a café?"

"It is a café." then he stopped and look at him, grabbing this opportunity when the traffic lights said stop. "Our café."

Gaara blushed and bowed down, that made the blonde chuckle.

"Naruto you dummy..."

They have reached the ocean where they exchanged promise. On one cliff, Gaara saw a house, not that large but not that small. The café is on the first floor and he was fascinated by it's beauty. The environment matches the whole place, and the balcony is a great place to view the vast blue ocean, a very wonderful view.

"How'd you like it?" the blonde asked as he hug his lover from the back. "This is the main branch of my business chain."

"Beautiful."

"I made this all for you, a because of you."

The redhead got teary eyed again, he was just so happy he could not express it in words.

"We could now start our dreams...together." the blonde maneuvered his lover so that they could face each other. "I love you Gaara, I'm sorry for leaving you for four years. Believe me, it was hell."

"I know. I know... I felt the same. I love you too Naruto."

The blonde smiled and kissed him lightly. "Then don't cry anymore... It will never happen again."

"Right." then he kissed his blonde lover deeply as they embrace each other firmly. They longed for this every single day. It won't happen in their dreams anymore, for it would always happen in reality, no one and nothing can stop them now.

They promise to make up for the lost time they have not shared and it is not too late for it, because they knew, love always comes at the right time, and it is never too late.

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **I am seriously sorry for the profanity!** Should I consider this as PWP? I guess yeah. Haha! BUT! Thank you so much for reaching until this point and for reading! It is a very long one shot (the longest one shot I ever made) and I really hope you like it! I hope that I made you smile. :) And and and! Please review (if you want). :)) Adios! :)


End file.
